


Klaxosaur Twins

by KingJustin1019



Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Manga & Anime, Mecha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29262222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingJustin1019/pseuds/KingJustin1019
Summary: What if Zero Two wasn't the only human-klaxo sapien hybrid?Meet her twin brother, O-Three and the FRANXX Coriander he pilots along with Naomi, his 'Angel.'Witness DARLING in the FRANXX with different changes as O-Three and his FRANXX Coriander go into battle against the klaxosaurs alongside his sister, Zero Two, his partner, Naomi, and all of Squad 13!
Relationships: Goro | 056/Ichigo | 015, Hiro | 016/Ichigo | 015, Hiro | 016/Zero Two | 002, Ichigo | 015/Ikuno | 196, Ikuno | 196/Mitsuru | 326, Ikuno | 196/Naomi | 703, Kokoro | 556/Mitsuru | 326, Miku | 390/Zorome | 666, Naomi | 703/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Code 003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a look at 003 (O-Three) before the story truly begins.

Code Name: Zero Three

Name: O-Three

Appearance: Looks like Hiro, but has the same hair length as Zero Two. He has a pair of horns like Zero Two, only they are blue instead of red. He has the same eye color as Zero Two; usually wears the same uniform she wears when she is not piloting, except his is a sky blue color; wears a deep blue colored stamen Parasite suit and a light blue Pistil parasite suit when piloting.

Personality traits: Has basic similarities with Zero Two's personality like being playful, flirty, humorous, childlike, athletic, and carefree. There are some areas of his personality that contrast from Zero Two's personality. He is a sour tooth, unlike his sweet-toothed sister. While he does have a common nickname for his pistils like his sister does with her stamens, but instead of 'darling,' he uses 'angel.'

Abilities:

Being a klaxosaur human hybrid, he has the abilities as Zero Two, especially when piloting a FRANXX. Because he is a klaxosaur like her, he can ride her without any consequences.

He is as good as his sister is, if not better than her, at being a FRANXX pilot.

Is good at close-range combat.

FRANXX

FXX CORIANDER

Type: Close-Mid-Range type FRANXX

Appearance: Colored black, teal and blue, it has a body shaped similarly to Strelizia, only the shoulder pads and the arm guards are shorter than Strelizia's. It had shorter strands and it had a shorter red-grey antenna that was about the same length of Strelizia's antenna on its forehead. It had teal colored eyes. It also carries a backpack with additional thrusters and an added backup reserves.

When in Stampede Mode, the robot takes the form of a lion.

Weapons:  
"King Swords" — a gun/sword hybrid weapon. The weapons emerge from the arm guards, revealing a pair of guns attached to blades that are folded down. Once the blades are folded up, they can be used as blades.  
"King Lance" — a melee weapon. It is like the Queen Spike. It can be stowed on the backpack.  
"Prince Maces" — a melee weapon. A pare of maces. The weapon has two forms. One form keeps the head of the mace attached and the other form can separate the head with a chain attached to it along with rockets to be used to either bludgeon or grab enemies.  
"Muramasa"— A melee weapon. It is a katana that is stowed in backpack. It too has a power cable attached to it, but unlike the Lance, it does not use magma energy cartridges. Instead, the blade becomes super heated through the magma energy in the backpack and can extend from the hilt when drawn.  
"King's Beam" — an experimental weapon that O-Three came up with. It fires an energy beam powerful enough to blast through a Klaxosaur. It is still in the experimental phase and drains the FRANXX's energy from both its power systems and its energy reserves. To compensate for this weakness, a backpack was built and equipped onto the Coriander. This allowed the unit to not only store additional weapons, but it also gave the unit backup energy reserves to feed through the weapon. The weapon is stored in the red antenna.

Pilots:  
O-Three: Stamen (Can take the role of a Pistil to engage Stampede Mode or allow a female Stamen to pilot the FRANXX).  
040: Pistil (Has ridden with him two times and could very well die if she pilots it a third time)

Love interests:

Naomi: Hiro's former partner. Upon meeting her for the first time, he became interested in her despite her being a triple digit Parasite. She is also captivated by him the same way Hiro was with Zero Two.

Ikuno: She knows Naomi is Hiro's partner in the past and interacted with her before. Ever since she heard of the partner killer's "brother" being in plantation 13, she was worried about the other Pistils in her squad because of his reputation. She became concerned for Naomi upon learning that her new partner was O-Three and secretly vowed to become his partner so that Naomi wouldn't have to suffer the same fate as his other partners.


	2. An Angel in the FRANXX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naomi meets O-Three when he arrives in plantation 13. Little did she know what fate had in mind for her.

003 was with 002 in the transport plane. Across from them to their left was Dr FRANXX. To their right were their partners Code 081 and Code 040. 081 had his arm in a sling and wore a breathing mask with a cast around his neck. 040 had a breathing mask, but she didn't have a cast on her arm. 040 had a hand over where her heart is.

"I wanna take a bath." 002 said.

"I'm hungry." 003 said.

"Not again." Dr FRANXX said as he turned to her. "Show some self-control, you two."

002 sniffed her gloved hand as 003 rubbed his stomach. They both turned to their partners.

"Isn't there anything to eat in here?" 003 asked.

"Hey, how do I smell?" 002 asked.

081 didn't bother to move. 040 turned to 003 and 002.

"Don't worry 003, you'll have something to eat when we get there." 040 said, "As for you 002, I think you smell— **Cough Cough Cough Wheeze** "

"Give them some rest." Dr FRANXX said. "They were drained after that last battle."

"Besides sis..."

He nibbled at her wrist, licking it with his tongue.

"You taste good to me..."

"That's just you." 002 said.

"And you still smell good..."

"And you're still a horndog." 002 said.

The boy felt his arm being smacked.

"Can't believe you would try to feel me up like that..." 002 said.

He released her hand and pouted.

"Sheesh... such high maintenance children..." Dr FRANXX said as Nana sat down next to him.

"Does Plantation 13 have an ocean?" 002 asked.

"Does Plantation have some good food for me to chow down?" 003 asked.

"Hm... well there is food there for both of you—"

"I'm not hungry." 002 said. "I want to know if Plantation 13 has an ocean."

"And I want some delicious food right now." 003 said. "Just as long as it's sour..."

"Well for 003, there should be a garlic jar you can use." Nana said. "Also, an ocean?"

"I want to swim in clear ocean water." 002 said.

"Well I'm sorry to say there is no ocean there." Nana said.

002 groaned.

"Why didn't you just take a bath before getting on the plane, sis?" 003 asked.

"Three, I can throw you off this plane right about now if you keep sassing me." 002 said. "Besides, didn't you eat anything before taking the flight here with me?"

"You and Nana got to have dinner while I was out catching and eating crabs by the beach with the old geezer." 003 said. "How come I don't get treated to dinner while you get to stuff your face?"

"How come the old man took you to the beach while leaving me behind?" 002 asked.

"Maybe if you would show some respect to the old man, he'd take you with me."

"And maybe if you weren't such a horndog, Nana would have treated you to dinner."

"Why not take a shower?" Nana asked.

"I want to take a swim."

"She wants to take a swim."

The two looked at each other.

"You'd be lucky if you find a big lake." 003 said.

"And you'd be lucky if you could eat a helpless bird." 002 said.

"We'll be descending shortly." The flight attendant said. "Please sit down and buckle your seatbelt."

"Understood." Nana said before turning to the twins. "We'll talk about it later."

002 licked herself and leaned on the left armchair of her seat.

"I hate how I taste." 002 said.

003's stomach growled.

"Hey sis, do you mind if I eat you?"

"Get bent."

"I thought as much..."

003 tried to think about something else. He tried to think about the past. He remembered having blue skin and that his sister had red skin. Though they had different skin colors, they were the same. His hair was slightly different from hers despite them being waist length. She had straight bangs while he didn't. They too had horns and fangs. He found his first angel and she found her first darling when there were just kids. And then...

**BANG!**

_'Damnit... not that again...'_ 003 covered his face.

He could never get that image out of his head. He didn't know who his first angel was, but all he knew was that she took a bullet for him and was lying down in a pool of her own blood. The next image after that was him soaked in the blood of a human before being promptly put down and dragged away from her, crying out to her and then... that was it.

That was the last of his memories of his angel.

After some time in the air had passed, the plane touched down. The twins, their partners, Nana, and the scientist left the transport plane.

"These transport seats are rugged and uncomfortable as ever." Dr FRANXX complained.

"Deal with it. It's not like the old days anymore with the state the world is in right now." Nana said.

"We haven't seen each other for so long and yet you're still as stiff as ever." Dr FRANXX said. "I wished that your personality was more..."

003 saw the old man's hand going toward Nana's ass. He began to smile ear to ear.

"Brother, don't you even—"

003 quickly got behind Nana without her noticing.

"Soft."

"OPPAI!"

"HM?! 003?!"

The doctor hadn't realized that he was groping Nana's ass while 003 got both of his hands on Nana's boobs and squeezed them.

"YOU TWO!" Nana exclaimed in disgust. "Cut it out this instant!"

"I don't know Nana-chan... your boobs feel so soft~"

**SLAP!**

"OW! WHAT THE FUCK SIS?!" 003 snapped at 002, releasing Nana's boobs.

"You and the old man are pervs." 002 said. "And the worst part about it is that you're worse than he is... horny brother of mine. I bet you just want the touch of another girl."

"Hey! I can't help it! It's a habit!" 003 said. "I could _nothing_ about it!"

"Really?"

"It's like breathing! I don't think about it, I just breathe!" 003 said.

"Groping and breathing are not the same thing." 002 said.

He pouted.

* * *

The group got to the escalators.

"So, how is Hachi?" Dr FRANXX asked.

He hadn't seen Hachi in a while either.

"He's speeding up the training for the children in time for trial run for the current unit." Nana said. "Sir, I have to ask. Why are we running tests in this plantation of all places and with a makeshift team no less?"

Dr FRANXX sighed.

"Something's been bothering me and I doubt the old men at APE will understand it." Dr FRANXX said.

"By the way, you must attend the startup ceremony coming up tomorrow." Nana said.

"Yes, I'll remember that." Dr FRANXX said as he tilted his head. "By the way, I see the problem children have eluded us again."

"Wha—!"

Nana turned around and the doctor was right!

They were gone before anyone had noticed.

040 sighed.

"As usual..." 040 said. "Those two are certainly quite the bunch."

"Always running off like that—!" 081 said.

* * *

Naomi was moving through the forest, trying to find that bird that she heard not long ago. The brown haired girl followed Hiro before he ran off towards some body of water that they hadn't seen. She followed the blood trail until she heard it chirping madly. She followed the sound to find a boy wearing a light blue uniform with something in his hands.

"Sorry little bird, but this is the law of jungle."

 _'Little bird? No... he wouldn't!'_ Naomi thought, taking those words into account.

"You know the rules and so do I."

The boy began to squeeze on the bird.

"Say goodbye—"

"NO! DON'T DO IT!"

She ran at the boy and grabbed onto him. She was suddenly thrown back by the boy who turned to face him. She saw the bird fall out of his hands and quickly grabbed it before it hit the ground. She slowly sets the bird down and it ran off, chirping.

"OH DAMNIT ALL TO HELL! I WAS JUST ABOUT TO EAT THAT!"

She turned to face the boy...

But upon doing so, she saw a pair of blue horns adorning his head. A pair of fangs that could be visible. His angered expression turned into a neutral one.

She didn't know why, but for some reason, she felt as though time had begun to slow down for her. It was...

It was though the boy casted a spell on her. His cyan colored hair, his blue horns, and that look in his eyes...

The boy swiftly came up in front of her and felt a pair of hands on her... on her butt?!

Before she could even do anything, she felt her throat being nibbled on and she heard the boy sniffing.

She had her arms over his back. The boy lowered her gently in the ground and moved his hands up into her hair, running them through her hair and coming to her lips.

She didn't know exactly how to feel. Her heart just skipped a beat and she has no idea about who this boy was. She ran her hands through his cyan hair to see that it was about waist length.

He released her and looked at her with a smile.

"You feel, smell, and taste like joy, yet there is fear in it as well..." The boy said. "You're an interesting one... are you afraid of me?"

She tried to answer him, but nothing could come out.

It took her body a few seconds to get her back to reality. She backed away from the boy and got up.

"Well, guess that answers that." The boy said. "You ain't afraid of my horns."

"H-Horns?"

She noticed the horns and then remembered something.

Something about the partner killer that her teammates mentioned.

"Are... Are you the partner killer?" Naomi asked, looking at him in the eye.

The boy had a neutral face.

That is before his cheeks puffed up.

He then burst out in laughter.

"I see! My sis's reputation got to your ears!" The boy said.

"Sis?" Naomi asked. "The Partner Killer is..."

"My twin sister? Ding ding ding ding ding! Correct-o-mondo, lady!" The boy said. "Her piloting is way too crazy for her partners to handle so of course she ends up killing them!"

Naomi was... slightly disturbed at how he sounded when he said those things. It honestly made her want to walk away, but this boy... he seemed, unlike any other boy she knows. He's way different from Hiro. In fact, he's nothing like him. He was... mysterious.

"And... what makes you different from her?" Naomi asked.

"Oh, me? Well, I can be rough with my partners, but I at least try to take their health into consideration, especially if we manage to ride up to three times." The boy said. "At that point, I just stop, get them out of my FRANXX, and become the Pistil instead, that is until I find a new partner."

Naomi became confused by what he had said just now.

"You... become the Pistil? H-How is that—"

"How is that possible you ask? Well, the guys I worked with were doing the same thing." He said. "Sounds crazy how you can just make men the pistils and the women the stamens, but hey, as long as it's female to male or male to female, it should still work, right?"

Naomi was... very confused. She knew a FRANXX can only be piloted by pairs of a female pistil and a male stamen, not the other way around... right? And even if his last squad could achieve the opposite, that can't be true for **all** defense squads.

"Even so... it's nice to know that you care for your partners." Naomi said.

"Well..."

He was in front of Naomi. He grabbed her chin with her fingers and licked her cheeks, making her heart race again. He had a smile on his face.

"I like to care for _all_ of my angels who choose to let me ride them." The boy said.

He inched his lips closer to hers.

"And maybe one day, maybe I'll get to ride you, and maybe you'll become my angel." The boy said.

_'Angel?'_

He stopped and looked dissatisfied. He sniffed the air around.

"I am getting real tired of this shit, you know." The boy said. "Right you guys?"

Red lasers were aimed at his head. He released Naomi's chin. She realized that there were multiple soldiers aiming guns at him.

"Code 003, that's far enough." A woman said coming out from behind him. "As your partner, it's my job to look after you."

"Partner?" Naomi asked.

The woman looked at her.

"You're a cadet, aren't you?" The woman asked. "Where's your partner? Shouldn't you be prepping for the ceremony?"

Upon hearing those questions, she hesitated to answer.

"In any case, I wouldn't go near him." The woman said before she coughed. "He's no ordinary stamen that any pistil can handle, except for his sister that is."

"..."

"040, I'm giving you a chance to get off this ride while you still can. I rode you twice and look at you, you're about to die." 003 said. "Riding me a third time in your present condition is no different from killing yourself."

The woman turned to 003.

"And I remember you asking if I was willing to accept my inevitable death and give it my all or don't and delay the inevitable." 040 said. "I'm not afraid to die and neither am I going to delay the inevitable either."

"But you'll be dying too soon." 003 said. "It wouldn't hurt for your to live a little while longer before you keel over."

"Zero Three—"

"O-Three." The boy corrected. "I told you not to call me that. That name is boring as Zero Two."

"It's still your code name." 040 said. "Now let's—ugh..."

She clutched her chest and collapsed. He caught her just in time.

"O-Three... I'm..."

"No, you're not."

Naomi saw how much he seemed to care for his partner. He knew she would die. He cares about her enough that he's trying to help her live longer.

What... what was this feeling that was swelling up inside her?

He and his partner stood up and they started walking. He turned to Naomi.

"Oi, you, name and code number." 003 said.

"H-Huh?" Naomi asked.

She points to herself.

"Me?" Naomi asked.

He nodded. She breathed in and breath out.

"Code 703... Naomi." Naomi said.

He smiled.

"A triple digit with a cute name..." 003 said. "I think I'm love. You can just call me O-Three by the way."

He walked with his partner.

 _'O-Three...'_ Naomi thought. _'He's so mysterious...'_

Her heart skipped a beat. She felt confused by how her body reacted.

* * *

He found his sister along the way and the two walked together.

"Well sis, did you get what you wanted?" 003 asked.

"..."

"Was it a lake?"

"Did you molest some poor girl yet, you beast of a little brother?" 002 asked.

"Geez, already coming at me with that? You know I'm not that big a pervert." 003 said. "Sadly, I couldn't eat."

"..."

"..."

"Did you at least catch some helpless bird?"

"Haven't you found your next boy toy?" 003 asked.

"You say that like I don't like my darlings." 002 said.

"Given how every single one of them dies because of you, I wouldn't be surprised if there were even your 'darlings' to begin with."

His sister growled.

"Hey, I keep my partners alive while you don't even bother to try." 003 said.

His sister stopped growling at him.

"Did you try to keep Mina alive?" 002 asked.

Now he began to growl.

"Say her name again and I'll—!"

"Both of you, stop it." 081 said.

"..."

"Fine!" The twins said in unison.

* * *

**_Flashback_ **

_O-Three watched as a girl with dark blue hair was dying in his arms. She had blue veins that were visible and were climbing to her face. There was a visible cyst growth on her chest. He was shedding tears for her._

_"It's not your fault, Three..." The girl said. "I knew this would happen... I... I didn't want you think that I was dying or anything... I didn't want you to worry and—"_

_She clutched her chest._

_"Mina... no... please... don't..."_

_"I'm... sorry... Three... please... live... for my sake... good... bye..."_

_She laid limp at his hands as her eyes lose all the shimmer they just had. His eyes turned blue as his horns glowed. He roared in rage._

* * *

"MINA!"

He woke up.

He found himself in the cockpit of his FRANXX. He must have dozed off in it. The door opened and he saw his partner already in her parasite suit.

"Please tell me you brought something for me to eat..."

She tossed him a mice. He sighed.

"Well, might as well."

He chomped hard on the dead mouse and began to eat it, crunching its bones, chewing the meat up, and savoring its blood before swallowing it.

"Hmm... tasty." O-Three said.

He got up and headed outside. As soon as he did, he saw that the ceremony was underway. He saw a fog up ahead. He sniffed at the fog.

He caught a scent.

He knows that scent.

He smiled.

"040? I smell a klaxosaur out there." O-Three said. "And it's about to come out of the ground any second now..."

* * *

"Why did you have to be my partner?!" Naomi lashed out. "I... I..."

The ground began to shake. Naomi and Hiro began to look around until the ground exploded.

Rising out of it was a giant two legged creature covered in black metal. The mouth had a blue shield over it.

Their eyes went wide upon seeing it.

 _'A... Klaxosaur?'_ They both thought.

"Hurry! Activate the defense guns! Open fire!"

The Plantation's defense systems kicked in. Gun turrets came out and started firing. The spherical train was immediately locked down as the alarm sounded off. The Klaxosaur was running at full speed toward the plantation. The shells bounced off the Klaxosaur's head like they were mere pebbles. One shot hit the legs and it tripped over and began to slide.

Hiro instinctively held Naomi in a protective embrace before the beast slammed into the station. The station bends as the train is crushed by the sheer weight of the Klaxosaur. The two parasites were flung into the air and landed on the ground, rolling until they stopped. They got just as the Klaxosaur was doing the same thing. It began to rush along the outside of the plantation towards—!

 _'The ceremony!'_ Naomi and Hiro thought.

A red-blue energy beam shot into the back of the Klaxosaur and caused an explosion on its back. The creature cried out in pain as it fell flat on its stomach. Blue klaxosaur blood gushed out of the wound and sprayed the outside of the plantation, including Hiro and Naomi.

"What kind of weapon did that?" She heard Hiro say to himself.

They both heard a roar out in the distance.

A lion shaped Klaxosaur jumped onto its back and began to bite into it. The body was colored black over its body with teal and blue in some of the outlines of the armor. The Klaxosaur got up and began to speed its way toward the ceremony site.

"Come on!" Hiro said, grabbing Naomi and rushing to the ceremony site.

As they kept running, Naomi thought about the klaxosaur that was tearing into the other one.

Why was it attacking the klaxosaur? They may be of two different types, but aren't they of the same species? Why would it attack one of its own kind like that? Just what even was it? A klaxosaur? Some other kind of monster? What was that thing? And what was that beam?

As she thought about all of those things, she didn't notice a white klaxosaur catching up to the one that was on the run.

* * *

The klaxosaur came into view. Judging by the way it's body was shaped, the doctor concluded that it was a Mohorovičić or Moho-class. A very healthy looking one at that. It was quite big and chunky despite being a class of medium size klaxosaurs.

"Hm... a Moho-class. A vey healthy looking one at that..."

"Now is not the time for that!" Nana said. "Everyone evacuate! Retrieve the parasites and secure the FRANXX!"

The Klaxosaur tossed a machine off it. It was—!

"Stampede mode?! But who—?"

The Klaxosaur was kicked into the air by a machine matching the one that the Klaxosaur threw off. The machine landed next to it.

"It would seem she has devoured another stamen." Papa said. "And he's taken control of it by himself, meaning that his pistil has been..."

"It's hard to determine who is the real monster here."

The two machines watched as the Klaxosaur got out in front of the machines and opened its mouth. It revealed an energy cannon inside. The tail opened up to reveal a series of rings on the tail. The black lion got in front of the white lion and roared. A red-blue light appeared over the antenna as the Klaxosaur's cannon gave off a blue light.

Two energy beams fired at each other and went into a beam lock. The lock broke and a huge explosion threw the two machines backwards while the Klaxosaur was flipped onto its back.

* * *

"AHH!" Naomi screamed.

Hiro shielded Naomi as a rock hits his shoulder. He gasped in pain.

"Hiro!" Naomi said.

The two saw the two Klaxosaurs. Upon looking at the mouths, the two realized there were hatches!

The hatches opened and—!

A man slipped out of it, covered in blood. A woman came out of it and she fell to the ground, breathing heavily.

"I'll go check on that man, you look after her!" Hiro said as he rushed off to the man.

She didn't bother to say anything and went over to the woman.

"Hey! Are you alright?!" Naomi asked.

She noticed that the veins she had seen before had traveled up to her head.

"H-H-Hey... are you—?"

"I'm sorry 040."

She looked to see a bloodied O-Three looking over her. He seemed to be wearing some kind of parasite suit, but it looked strange. It was a mix between a stamen and pistil suit.

"I'm going to save you whether you like it or not." O-Three said.

"Please... I can still—!"

She went into a coughing fit, clutching her chest.

"Look at you... this is the third time and you're on the verge of death. You still have a life of your own to live." O-Three said. "Oh... you... Naomi, was it? What do you want?"

"I... I..."

"Oh never mind, I'm going back out there." O-Three said.

"Wait!"

Naomi grabbed his arm.

"Oi, what the hell are you doing?" O-Three asked.

"I'm not letting you pilot that thing alone!" Naomi said. "I... I can be your partner!"

"You don't get to make that call." O-Three said. "I don't see any strength in you. Forget it."

She tightened her grip on him.

"I won't let you die!" Naomi said.

O-Three turned to her.

"You see that guy right there?"

He pointed to the man's body in which Hiro was standing over.

She caught a glimpse of a girl that looked like O-Three, only her hair color was pink and her horns were red.

"Is that... your sister?" Naomi asked.

"Yup. And she killed her partner with her reckless piloting again." O-Three said. "She doesn't even make any effort to care for them, and yet, her partners are all idiots if they think they can survive her. But they do it knowing they'll die."

"What do you mean?" Naomi asked.

"I'm saying her partners were prepared to die, just like my partners are, except I at least try to keep them alive by the end." O-Three said. "In fact, me and my partners have accepted death as the inevitable fate waiting for us in the end."

Naomi turned to O-Three.

"But why?"

"Because you live only once." O-Three said. "You die, you die. That's it."

Naomi could only look at him in awe.

"That, and it gives everyone the reason to make the most out of life before it all slips away." O-Three said. "Now let go, I can fight my own battles."

"No I won't let you go!" Naomi said. "I won't—"

"YOU'RE SUCH A FOOL!"

O-Three slapped her across the face.

"You think this is some sort of game to you?!" O-Three said. "You think that you can be my partner when you haven't shown me the strength to go through hell with me?! I'm not even sure if you want to embrace your inevitable death, let alone prepare for the end!"

Naomi turned to O-Three, rubbing her cheek.

"Way to go, brother of mine." She heard the boy's sister talk.

"Naomi!" Hiro said.

He was about to run over to her, but the girl grabbed Hiro by the back of his collar. O-Three snapped his head to her direction. She looked to Hiro and saw how worried he was.

"Oh? And you found a new boy toy yourself already? I wonder if you'll end up getting him killed with your reckless stunts." O-Three said.

"Get. Bent. Brother. At least I don't slap my darlings." His sister said. "Don't bother with him, my brother is quite dangerous himself. Also, who is she?"

"She's... we... I..."

"Actually, who the hell even is he? A parasite?" O-Three asked.

He turned to Naomi.

"You know him?"

Naomi turned away from O-Three.

"He... he... he and I... we used to be partners and... we... we failed out linkage tests..." Naomi said. "I..."

She turned to O-Three. She looked down for a bit.

"Look... about what you said about death earlier... I... I don't care what happens to me." Naomi said. "I'm practically dead already, whether or not I do this, so please..."

She looked up at him.

"Please! Let me pilot it with you!" Both Naomi and Hiro said at the same time.

O-Three looked to his sister.

She was smiling.

He began to smile as well.

"Well... I guess you and I are similar." O-Three and Zero Two said. "It's been a while since we saw a human cry tears."

They wiped a tear off Naomi and Hiro's face. They pulled them into the cockpits.

 _'Now then... let me have a taste of you...'_ Zero Two and O-Three thought. "As of now, you are..."

"My darling!"

"My angel!"

They kissed Naomi and Hiro.

As soon as they did, they felt a connection between them. The cockpits lit up.

* * *

The Klaxosaur got up and ran into the plantation, hoping to eat the two machines, but as soon as it rammed its head in...

"We're they eaten?!" Zorome asked.

"No..." Nana said.

A shining light was revealed as the Klaxosaur was being lifted off its legs.

"When positive and negative, male and female factors combine..." Dr FRANXX said.

The machines began to turn into more humanoid and more feminine forms. They both tossed the Klaxosaur back.

"The Iron maiden will reveal her true form. Strelizia... Coriander... you two look beautiful!" Dr FRANXX said.

The antennas came down to reveal a face on each of the machines.

"This! This is a true FRANXX!" Dr FRANXX said.

* * *

Naomi found herself wearing a pistil parasite suit. She felt a mild pain in her back and moaned. She took a few breaths.

"What's wrong, my angel? Is this your first time?"

She looked back to see O-Three at the controls.

"Am I... Am I really—?" Naomi asked.

"Yup. Congrats on passing your connection test with me." O-Three said.

She smiled with tears of joy in her heart.

_'I'm... I'm doing it guys! I'm—!'_

"YES!" Naomi yelled. "I'm piloting a FRANXX!"

"O-Oi!"

* * *

"Was... was that Naomi just now?" Miku asked.

"I think that was Naomi's voice just now..." Kokoro said.

"Naomi..." Ichigo said.

"She's piloting it?" Ikuno asked.

"But what about the other one?!" Zorome asked.

* * *

Naomi felt someone rubbing her shoulder. She turned to see another FRANXX standing with her, looking at her with a smile.

"Hey now first timer, I'd be careful with my brother if I were you. He can be a real beast when he gets really into it."

"SHUT UP, Zero Two! I'm killing that thing before you ever get the chance! I hit it first!"

"I saw it first, little brother." Zero Two said.

"Come on Naomi! Let's pulverize it!" O-Three said.

"R-Right, O-Three!"

"I don't know what sort of hell a beast like you crawled out of, but I'll promptly send you right back!" O-Three said.

* * *

Coriander pulled out a pair of guns from its arm guards and started shooting. The Klaxosaur closed its mouth.

"Nice going bro, you got it to shut up." Zero Two said through Strelizia.

"Good! Now I can make it regret coming here!" O-Three said. "Let's go! Naomi!"

"R-Right!" Naomi said.

Coriander jumped up into the air and folded up a pair of blades that lit up. Coriander stabs the Klaxosaur in the head. The Klaxosaur throws Coriander off it. Strelizia tossed its lance at the klaxosaur, penetrating the head. Strelizia charged and grabbed onto its weapon, firing the booster on its skirt. Strelizia pressed and held down on a button. Magma energy flowed into it.

"Game over!"

An orange beam shot out of as a canister of magma energy falls hard and hits the ground. The Klaxosaur throws Strelizia off.

"Damn it! Wasn't good enough!"

Coriander withdrew its blades and held its own lance.

"Hold it, Naomi, I got just the weapon to use for this!" O-Three said.  
  
"We do?" Naomi asked.

"Just follow my lead!" O-Three said.

A red-blue ball of energy formed over the antenna.

"FRANXX BEAM!" O-Three shouted.

A red-blue beam shot out. The beam struck the klaxosaur and carved into its face. An explosion blasts its jaw open. Steam came out of the head.

"And now, MURAMASA!"

A hilt appeared. The FRANXX took the hilt and a sword came out of it, shaped like a katana.

"Now let's kill it!" O-Three said. "Let's start with its legs!"

Coriander charged in with Naomi roaring her lungs out. Coriander swiped at one leg with the blade. Coriander cuts off the tail with the katana blade and cuts off its second leg. The blade retracts and is taken away by a manipulator arm on the backpack unit. Coriander jumps into the air. Both Naomi and O-Three were roaring their lungs.

"TAKE THIS!" Naomi said.

"CHESTO!" O-Three said. "DIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Sterlizia tossed its spear and rushed to it as it hits the Klaxosaur at the same time Coriander pierced it. Sterlizia grabbed it and did what she did the first time again. A magma canister came out of their weapons and this time, the Klaxosaur exploded. The core of the Klaxosaur was split wide open by both lances as a rain of blue blood fell upon the two FRANXX's as they shut down.

* * *

Naomi had passed out from all the excitement. O-Three was smiling.

 _'For her first time around, she really knows how to act on instinct...'_ O-Three thought.

He picked her up and opened the cockpit.

 _'It seems I've found my angel.'_ O-Three thought.


End file.
